Pokemon, The Tale of A
by TrueComebackKid
Summary: A was a fairly normal guy, with a girlfriend and a friendly neighborhood. He even had been accepted to the prestigious Trainer Academy in Ladoria city. What he would soon come to learn is that he was the final piece to an old myth. (Contains OCs and an Original Region)


Pokémon, the Tale of A

Welcome to the land of Pokémon, a world filled with fascinating creatures with incredible abilities! Pokemon have been alongside people for many millennia, strengthening bonds with people through battle, or by just spending time together, doing things that they enjoy. In a way, Pokemon and people are like family. Many famous trainers have become famous at young ages for their amazing skill at Pokémon Battles, contents in which trainers and their Pokémon go head to head in a battle for victory and fun. Trainers like the infamous Red, Ruby, Gold, Lucas, the list is endless. They each, along with their Pokémon, stopped dangerous criminal organizations that threatened peace in their regions.

Now, we have the tale of a new trainer, A, who was more special than he ever thought he was. He would soon find out that his cunning skills in battle were both the blessing and curse of a fabled legend, thought to be myth by most. But, enough with the introduction, this tale should be told from the beginning.

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-be-!_ "Just 5 more minutes. If I could have 5 more minutes, I would be fine." I slowly drifted back into dream land, and then I got a call on my Holo Caster. I slowly got up, groggy from sleep, and walked over to my cluttered desk. It was from Zee. I answered it, seeing how doing not would result in more calls, and besides, Zee was my girlfriend. I pressed the green hologram button to return the call, and saw Zee, half awake, half sleep stare back at me.

"Hey A, you do know what day it is, right?"

Ugh, "Our anniversary?"

"No, idiot. Todays the day we get our Pokémon! So get up, get dressed, and meet me outside of my house!"

"But Zee, its 5:30, the sun isn't even up yet."

"I want to go walking with you for a while. Before we officially become trainers, I want to enjoy our last time before being shipped off to the Trainer Academy in Ladoria City."

Right, we do have to go to the academy, to learn about being professional trainers. Times have changed. It used to be that what you needed to learn was learnt on your journey. "Yeah, okay. See you in 10 minutes."

"Bye, sweetie." _Call ended_. She was right, this was our last bit of free time that would be the two of us. Maybe things will change at the academy. Maybe… Never mind. As I showered, I thought of the changes we would be having once we got to the academy. Then I thought about Zee, sweet, beautiful Zee. I've known her since we were 5. She came up to me when I first arrived in Fennis Town. She had the cutest freckles, and her hair was platinum blonde. When she got nervous, she blushed so hard, her cheeks would turn cherry red.

I began thinking more and more about her, and then I remembered, I need to hurry up and go outside. I got out of the shower and rushed to put on my usual clothing, a red cap, blue jeans, and my blue and red jacket over my blue great ball shirt. I woke up my mom and told her I was going outside for a walk. She groggily nodded her approval and I walked out of the door. I jogged down the lane to Zee's house, and saw her walk out of the door. She waved for me and I ran up to her. She was also wearing her usual attire, a master ball shirt and her short khaki capris. Her hair was down, and it fell past her shoulders in wavy, curled tips. She walked up to me and gave me a peck on the cheeks.

"Hey A, glad you came."

"Of course I did, who else would I wake up for before the sun even came up?"

"Right, happy you did. C'mon, walk with me to our secret spot."

"Alright, Zee." She grabbed my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. We walked through the faint light of the street lights in Fennis Town. The howls of Hoothoots and the chirps of Ladybas went through the air. I could see the night sky, glistening with the billions of stars. We passed by the church, which had a statue of Arceus at the front. As we neared Route 1, we saw the open field filled with many sleeping Pokemon, friendly Pokemon. We tiptoed around them until I saw my best Pokemon friend, a Mudkip. It was sleeping by its brothers and sisters, and its mother, a Swampert was there by them.

"Wait here, Zee," I told her. She nodded in approval. She knew why this Mudkip was special to me.

I walked up to the sleeping Swampert, and tapped it on the shoulder. It opened one eye and looked at me. "Swamp, Swampert?"

"I'm here to say goodbye to Mudkip, this is my last day here in Fennis town, so I want to bid farewell to my friend." Swampert nodded in approval, woke Mudkip up, and then went back to sleep.

Mudkip looked up at me and smiled. "Mudkip, Mud!" It jumped onto my shoulder and licked me on the face. It was happy to see me, and saw Zee too. Zee smiled and waved at Mudkip, and he jumped to her and gave her a lick too, before dropping down and walking back towards me.

"I'm glad to see you too, Mudkip. But, there's a bit of a problem. You see, I have to go to the Trainer Academy today, and I won't be back for a while." I could see Mudkip's smile go from happy, to a sad frown. It hurt me to see Mudkip like this. It rubbed up against my leg, and its tears wet the bottom of my jeans. Arceus, this was painful to watch go down. I slowly picked him up, hugged him, and put him back down. "Get some rest buddy."

"Mudkip."

I went with Zee to our private spot, which was a bit of land in front of a large, clear lake. I looked over at Zee, and she took off her shoes and she began to walk out a bit into the water. The sun was rising, so the rays were hitting her face perfectly as the sun cast its reflection onto the crystal clear waters. And to think that this was the same girl that our friends teased I would go out with. And to see how we've grown, both me and her. It surprises me.

"A, we'll be together forever, even though we'll be apart most of the time at school, right? I'll always be your girlfriend, even if other girls come along?"

"Yes, no matter what." I got up and walked over to her, after taking my shoes off of course. "I won't leave you for another girl." We hugged for a while, and it made me forget about all of the other things going on around us. All of the bad things in life disappear when I'm with her. Then my Holo Caster, buzzed. _It is now 6 o'clock, time to wake up A._ The time we got our first Pokemon was at 7:30 sharp. Then I thought about Mudkip. And then I remembered, "The Pokeballs! I could get my Pokemon, and use the Pokeballs to capture Mudkip! That way, I could bring him with me to the academy!"

"But what about your starter Pokemon?"

"Mudkip is special. Once I explain the situation, Professor Spruce would have to let me keep him!" She agreed, and we began talking about our life together. About our dreams, and about our future. Then she asked me a very, special question.

"Will, wi-, will we have kids together?" I froze. "Kids," I thought? "She's thinking of kids at this young? We're only 14.

"Wait, you mean, like, at this young?"

"No, you buffoon! Later. I mean, will we even, you know, do it. Or am I even capable of doing something like that. Am I too _small_?" Whoa, that was a bit cutting.

"Zee, why would you think something like that? Yes, we will do it together, yes we will have kids, and yes, we will have our happy ending. And don't ever think or feel like you are not enough, because you are wrong. You are more than enough for me. You are perfect, in all aspects." Her blush grew, and then that's when I saw a change in her.

Her eyes went glossy, like she was in a trance. She tackled me to the ground, and began kissing me. "Zee, what are you doing?" Then I looked up into the tree behind her, and saw a Pokemon. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was small, and looked like a "V".

Then I myself went blank.

When I woke up, Zee was groggily getting back up. Then I noticed her shirt was half off, and that she was wet. Then she looked down and blushed harder than I have ever seen her blush.

Then I looked down to where she was looking, and I myself blushed, or would have, if people could see it. I was dark skinned, about like a brown bear color. Any blush I had was minimal. I pulled myself back together, and then I asked, "What did we do?"

"I think we, did it, and without protection."

Sweet Arceus in heaven, did that scare me. Then my Holo Caster rang. It was mom. "Zee, get dressed, go home, and meet up at the lab." She nodded, and rushed away to go home. I answered the call. "Hey mom."

"A, where are you, it's been almost 2 hours since you left. I cooked while you were gone."

"Must have gotten side tracked, he he." I scratched the back of my curly hair to make it look believable.

"A, hurry back home. You packed for the train ride to Ladoria, haven't you?"

"Yeah, the bag is by my door. I'll get it when I come back"

"Alright sweetie, see you soon!" _Call ended._

"Phew. Time to head home." I made sure my clothes were all straight, and then I ran back into town. On the way, I got 'hello's' and 'good morning's' from people. Once I got to the house, I practically ripped the door open to get inside. I ate, grabbed my bag from my room, and hugged my mother goodbye.

"Oh, and A?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Zee I said to take care of you."

"Ugh, mom, I'll be fine. See you on the next break I get from the academy." I shared one last hug with my mom and headed towards the Professor Spruce's lab.


End file.
